


The Problem With Truth Serum

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, General horny teenager, mentions of bisexuality, mentions of blowjobs, mentions of bondage, mentions of wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: A silly story taking part in Cassandra's Revenge when she kidnaps Varian and uses the truth serum on him. Varian says things he really wishes he didn't.Read the tags for warnings.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Varian was quiet as she led him up the winding steps of her tower. She looked back at him, wondering what was going on in that clever little head of his. He was obviously planning something.

  
"What are you thinking?" She said suspiciously.

Varian seemed to try and fight the words but eventually blurted them out.

"That armour really is skin tight and you have a nice butt."

"What?" She said grabbing him by his collar.

"It's not my fault, you gave me a truth potion, and asked what I was thinking, and you're a beautiful woman wearing skin tight armour and your buttocks move in a certain way as you walk up the stairs and that's what I was thinking of. I'm a seventeen year old man Cassandra."

"Boy." She corrected.

He sighed and looked down.

"Get in front of me." She said. "I'd better not catch you looking at me again."

She heard Varian muttering something again.

"What did you say?"

"That armour can't be comfortable to move in."

"It's bonded with my skin, it's like not even wearing anything."

Varian groaned and Cassandra instantly regretted her choice of words.

"What now?"

"I'm thinking of you naked."

"Well stop it!" She shouted.

"I can't help it!" He shouted back.

She grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Listen up, I didn't want to hurt you, but you're becoming insufferable. Do you want me to hurt you?"

"A little."

"What?"

He groaned again screwing his eyes up and struggling to hold back words again.

"I'm getting kinda excited, and I know I shouldn't be. Could you please just stop talking to me."

She let go of him and pushed him forwards up the steps. Continuing on silence.


	2. A totally unnecessary second part

Cassandra turned around, Varian was sat in the corner of her new throne room, shifting about uncomfortably. He was up to something again. 

"Why are you shifting around like that?"

Again he pursed his lips trying to keep the words from spilling out but failing.

"I'm trying to hide an erection."

"Urgh.. teenagers! We're you looking at my behind again?"  
  
"No, breasts."

"Jeez! Why are you so horny?"

"I missed my daily wank yesterday and you kidnapped me before I could get round to it today. Argh! Stop asking questions!" He said turning bright red.

"Daily?"

"I'm seventeen, it makes me less anxious."

"This is less anxious?"

"I'm with a hostile woman whose just kidnapped me, knocked me unconscious, all whilst wearing skin-tight armor, and who just happens to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can't stop telling the truth, even though I know what I'm saying is just going to annoy her ."

"You really think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world?" Cassandra asked shyly.

"Yes, truth serum, remember."

"I would think you'd have stopped feeling that, what with the whole being intimidated by me thing."

"I am intimidated buy you, but that's just making the hornyness worse. I don't know why I'm like this, I think there's something wrong with me."

Cassandra sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with you, some men get turned on by a woman dominating them, it's a whole thing."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think it's wrong?"

"No. Look, I don't exactly like what's happening here, but I don't think there's anything wrong with you."

He smiled.

"Thanks Cassie."

"Now, as I said I don't want to hurt you so keep back when Rapunzel arrives. Oh, what now?"

"I'm imaging you slapping me, and holding me down and running a knife over me undoing the clothes and the sharp cut of the knife, oh.and now you're spanking me and..."  
  
Cassandra reached out her hands, calling on the black rocks, getting them to shape into finger-like bars, closing around the boy, as he finally fell silent.

"You'll stay in that cage until all this is over. How do you like that?"

"Depends what happens next?"

Cassandra extended her arm, sending the cage shooting out of the wall and away from her, getting the annoying horny teenager out of her sight.  
  


"Yeah, don't like it." She could hear Varian shouting.  
  


"Good!"


	3. Is it over yet?

Demanitus was a genius, it was a photoreactive ink, if he could only find something to reflect the sun...

"Hey, Varian!"

He turned to the voice and saw Eugene in the tower.

Good Eugene was here, he thought, followed by oh shit.... Eugene was here. 

He scrunched up his eyes and shouted to Eugene and Rapunzel what he needed before turning to see Eugene slowly making his way over the slim bridge to the cage.

"Are you okay Kid?"

"No, I have bad thoughts about both men and women and it makes me ashamed."

"What?" Eugene stopped looking puzzled ." Did you hit your head?"

"Yes, I hit it on the frying pan Cassandra knocked me out with. Eugene, I'm scared."

"She won't hurt you." 

"That's not what I'm scared off the truth potion... Eugene, if I say anything weird about Rapunzel please forgive me."

"Weird, like what?"

"Like I can imagine her tying me up with her hair and sucking my dick."

"What the ..." Eugene had reached the cage now and was looking at Varian with a look of shock and confusion. 

"Truth syrum, skin tight armour, im having a bad day."

"We'll talk about this later. Here, Kid." He handed over the ring over to Varian and he started working the translation. Talking as he went.

"I really don't think of Rapunzel that way, it's just the truth serum is making me nervous, I'm just thinking of all the worst things I could say, and they're coming out." The parchment in his hand caught paper and he paniced as he tried to get the final words down.

"Got it."

"Good job kid,.You don't think of Rapunzel that way?"

"No, and that has to be the truth because I can't lie at the moment."

"Because that hair thing was kinda specific."

"I'm just starting to learn I have kinda specific ...tastes." Varian said looking down, knowing he was making his friends hate him, but not being able to stop. Oh well, it was nice to have had friends, for a little while at least. 

"We'll let's talk about those another time, in fact let's not. As long as you've never thought about my girlfriend giving you head we're fine."

Varian looked up at Eugene, and saw a little understanding and forgiveness there and he gave a sigh of relief, words falling from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Nope, it's usually you I imagine doing that. "

His hands shot to his mouth, but it was too late. 

Eugene's eyebrows shot up, before he looked away with a frown.

"Yeah, we're going to have some words about the boundaries of team awesome, and the meaning of platonic when we get back."

"Eugene I.." What he was about to say was interrupted though when the cage and it's narrow bridge started moving back towards the tower.

"Take my hand ," Eugene said thrusting it through the bars "and don't think it means anything okay."  
  


"I know, thank you." Varian replied earnestly.

They came to a stop in the middle of Cassandra's throne room. She and Rapunzel were facing off.

"Let him go Cassandra!" Eugene shouted.

Cassandra smirked in reply, and Varian watched in horror as black rocks began to enclose Eugene, reminding him all to much of the amber that had locked up his father.

"Oh," Cassandra said bending down and looking into his cage, he edged away from her as far as he could." Don't you want to stay with me?

"No, Cassandra you're scaring me now. And this whole experience has been completely humiliating, and given me way to much to think about."

"Ah, but don't you want to play, just a bit?"

He sighed, looking away. 

"A bit."

"You like me like this."

"I do, but I loved you before, when you were Cassie and you'd never heard of the moonstone. She was my friend, she was my first crush, I really miss her."

Cassandra's mouth fell open, for a moment a sadness fell over her face, and she seemed to reach for him, but then her head turned as if listening to something nobody else could hear, as she had done once when they had been walking up the stairs. Her reaching fingers clenched into a fist and she spun round to face Rapunzel.

"I've had enough of this , you and me, let's end this."


	4. Eugene

Rapunzel fell in step with Varian as they made their way back to the castle. He looked at her wearily.

  
"Are you okay? You've been really quiet."

"No." Varian answered.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I think I've lost my friends."

"I can't say if we will ever be able to get Cassandra back, I still have hope, but we're all still here, Eugene, Lance and the girls, me."

Eugene had caught sight of them talking and rushed over.

"Blondie, stop asking him questions. He's still under the truth potion, it's just unfair in him." Eugene whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry Varian. I didn't know I was forcing you to talk."

"It's okay."

"Listen up everybody." Eugene shouted. " Nobody ask V any questions."

"Why?" Angry asked.

"Just don't!" Eugene said in a tone that cut off any further conversation.

***  
Varian had gone with the group back to the castle, where Rapunzel had pushed him into a spare room telling him to rest. A few hours later there was a knock on the door and Eugene peered in.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Eugene."

"Mind if I come in?"

"No." Varian sighed.

"How's the truth thing going?"

"I think im over it."

"That's good. " Eugene sat down on the bed next to Varian. Varian looked away, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Do you need to talk?"

" I think I've talked enough today."

" Yeah, yeah I get that. I uh.. I just want you to know I'm not going to tell anybody anything you said, not even Rapunzel "

"Thanks for that."

" Look, I umm.. I'm going to forget everything I heard you say, okay? I've been thinking, and I remember what it was to have ... Confusing thought as a teenager."

"Really?"

"Well, not as confusing as yours admittedly, but I uh.. you know, you didn't want to say all that stuff. So we'll uh, just forget you said it."

"Thank Eugene."

"Unless you ever want to talk about it. In which case, I'm here for you Varian."

He smiled.

"Platonic team awesome right?" Varian said hopefully.

" You got it kid, team awesome."


End file.
